Gnomewitts
by The K1D
Summary: There is a magical world in America, and it's frightfully similar to the one in England. This is the story of one boy and his friends in his magical journey. T because I'm paranoid, and the sequels will get a bit more raunchy.
1. A Magical Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, his friends, or anything associated with him. That is J.K. Rowling's right. Please do give this a read in spite of that detail. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Magical Surprise**

It was a normal day in July, I was playing basketball with my best friend, Logan Wisenbaker, and my Twin brother Nathan, when my little sister, Krystal, ran towards us yelling, "Mommy and Logan's mom want you to come inside so that they can talk to you!" "Ok, Kris, we're heading over there." I answered, never intending to actually go up there.

We were outside for another 3 hours. We went up to the local soft-serve ice-cream place, spent about $53 there. Then we hung out at the skate-park, honing our skills. After that, we talked about girls and walked around the neighborhood for a while, until I got a call from my mom, _"Where are you boys? I told Krystal to tell you to be here at home 3 hours ago!"_

"Oh, shoot! I completely ignored her, I thought she just wanted attention from us." I answered.

"_The likely story. Just get home and don't delay. And make sure Logan is with you. His mother is here to talk to him too."_ She said, hanging up the phone.

"Alright, guys. Looks like we've got to head home. And our mom wants you with us too, Logan. Your mom is there too." I told the guys.

We were about 2 miles away, but we sprinted the entire distance, not wanting to tick our mothers off any more than they probably already were. We finally got inside to see my mother, and Logan's mom waiting.

"You boys are something else." Logan's mother said, chuckling softly.

"We try." We all replied at once. It was a trademark of ours. It earned us the nickname, "The 3 man Quartet." We also sang at school dances, which also helped us with earning that title. Some people said that our voices were magical, and little did I know that they may have been more right than they thought.

"Ok, now that you're finally here we can give you the news." My mother said.

"What news?" We asked in unison without even trying.

"This isn't going to be easy to hear, but you've been accepted to a very special school for only certain people." Logan's mom said.

"What do you mean? Are we going to Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, or something?" I asked, by myself this time.

"Not exactly." My mother replied, "It's more like… Well, I'll just give you the letters. Believe what you wish." She revealed 3 envelopes and gave each of us one. I observed mine very carefully, making note of the odd wax seal on the lip of the envelope. I turned it over to see my name written in green ink. Along with that, it had a very specific address on it. "Basement bedroom. 73 Riggs Ct. Manassas, VA, USA." This intrigued me, so I very carefully open the envelope and gingerly pulled out a piece of parchment that read,

_Ryan Quinton Jaeger,_

_ You have been accepted into Gnomewitts School for Magically Gifted Children. Please find the list of things that you must have prior to the beginning of the term inside your envelope. Term begins on August 4__th__, all students must be on the grounds by August 1__st__, except if they have a note of excuse._

Your eager_ Headmistress,_ _Violet Harre_

"What!" All 3 of us said simultaneously after reading our letters.

"We knew you'd react that way." Logan's mom said, "Now, as you have read, you are magically gifted, and that means going to a new school for kids like you."

"Is that why I can make things move without touching them?" Logan asked.

"Yes. That is exactly why you can move things without touching them." She beamed at her son. I remembered one time when we were very little, Logan had gotten angry and threw his arms out to his sides and Nathan and I were knocked over by an invisible force. Surprised by this I ignited myself on fire for a very brief second. We were collected by our mothers very quickly after that, and Nathan and I were taken home, and we all forgot about the event, except for me. I discovered an odd power that I possessed that day, and with that memory and these letters of acceptance to a schools for magical people I didn't need any further convincing.

"So, a new school for us to go to in August? Sounds like fun." Nathan said, "You're not pulling our legs?" He asked.

"Nathan, we wouldn't ever do something like that about a topic as serious as school." Our mother reassured him. "Make sure that you look at the list of supplies that you'll need for your first year."

"Right." We all said, pulling our lists out simultaneously.

1st years will need the following:

A wand, messenger/ guardian animal, school uniform (3 sets), and these textbooks: Witchcraft and Wizardry Grade 1, A History of the Magical world, Basic Spells, Defense against Black Sorcery, Mathematics, Science, and Health. All of the items listed can be found in shops on Houdini Avenue. All other equipment will be provided for.

It was going to be a long week for everyone, especially me.


	2. My New Wand

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise. Enjoy anyways, please.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My New Wand**

The next day, my mother woke me up and told me, "We're going to get the stuff for school." At that, I jumped out of my bed, took a fast shower, got dressed, and stood at attention in front of my mom.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked, hardly able to hold in my excitement.

"Probably around 8:15." She answered, as I looked at my clock. It was already 7:50. "Ok."

After a quick breakfast, Logan and his mom arrived. "Ok, we're all here. Now the way that we're going to get to Houdini Avenue is by Floo Powder, and since we're the only ones with a fireplace connected to the Floo Network, the Wisenbakers will be joining us." My mother explained. "So, each of us will take a handful of Floo Powder, walk into the fireplace, one at a time, speak where you want to go loudly and clearly, throw down your handful of powder and stay still until you find yourself in another fireplace at your destination. Mrs. Wisenbaker, would you like to demonstrate?"

"Sure." She said as she ducked into the fireplace, turned around and shouted, "Houdini Avenue!" She threw her powder down, and green flames erupted from the floor of the fireplace. When they cut off, like a stove, Mrs. Wisenbaker was gone.

"Ok. Logan, you're next." My mom told him.

He took a handful of the powder, went into the fireplace, and did what his mom had done, and poof he was gone. Next was Krystal, then Nathan, then our mom, and finally it was me. I took a handful of the powder, walked into the fireplace and shouted, "Houdini Avenue!" I quickly threw down the powder and suddenly, my body seemingly turned into a noodle, twisting, and turning, tying itself into knots, when I landed in another fireplace, with the other five waiting for me.

We exited the fireplace building, and walked down the street until we found a shop with an old sigh that read, _**"Alvin's Wand Crafters, Professionally handcrafted wands since 143 AD."**_Logan, Nathan, and I walked into the dimly lit shop, looking around to see boxes, hundreds and hundreds of boxes.

"Hello… Is anyone here?" I called out before realizing that there was a bell on the front desk.

"Oh! Yes, there is someone here!" A tall man who looked like he was in his thirties, ran up toward us from the back of the store.

"Are you Alvin?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Sorry, I was working on a wand in the workshop. You're my 1st customers of the day. So, who wants to go 1st?"

"I will I guess." I offered.

"Great! Now let's see…" He said as he fingered the boxes, presumably containing wands, "… Ah, yes. Try this one. Give a little wave." He said as he handed me the wand. I waved it, and suddenly a stack of empty boxes fell over. "No, no. Not that one, it's never the 1st wand. Try this one." He handed me another one, I gave it a wave and one of the lamps on the front desk fell over.

"Nope, not that one either. Let's see…" He walked over to a ladder, climbed it up into a room, presumably filled with even more boxes, and came back down carrying a very dusty box. "Maybe, maybe. Try this one." He gave me the box itself. I took off the lid to see a beautiful wand that must've been 600 years old.

I firmly grasped it, and felt a huge rush of power course through my entire body. "I think this might be the one." I smiled.

"You're probably right, but it's strange to me that _that_ wand would become yours." Alvin said.

"What? Why is that strange?" I asked, feeling a little scared.

"Well, the core of the wand that you're holding is actually three cores, a Phoenix Tail feather, a Dragon Heartstring, and a splinter from the claw of a Blessed Werewolf, making it the most powerful wand ever made, save for the Elder wand, but that's in Europe, if it is actually real. In order to handle your wand, you have to be very strong-willed, brave, and highly intelligent."

"Oh. That won't be so bad."

"Yeah… Alright, now who's next?"

It took a lot less time to find Logan and Nathan's wands. The Three of us left the store and found that our mother's and sister had bought out textbooks while they were waiting for us to come out. All that was left was getting our uniforms, and pets. First, we were got custom made uniforms. Then we headed over to a pet shop called, _**"Sam and Emma's Wonderful shop for Magical Pets."**_ We walked around the store for a little bit, until I saw exactly what I needed for a pet, a tiny little kitten that had Gold and Red fur. His base coat was Gold, and his belly, tail end, and inner ear were all Red. I picked him up as one of the workers walked up to help.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer. Ah, I see you've found a Regal Shorthair. He has a very rare coloration about him, Red and Gold, making him very Magical. Would you like to take him as your pet for school?" She asked me.

"Yes!" I said excitedly

"Well, then he's yours. What are you going to call him?" She asked.

I thought about it for a little, then it came to me, "Pyre. His name is Pyre." I answered.

"Hmmm… Well, you and Pyre should get go to get uniforms for school." And with that I was gone.


	3. The Bus

**Disclaimer: I am unfortunately lacking in the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise. Please enjoy this story anyways.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Bus**

July 28th, three days before the day all of the students had to be at Gnomewitts, Logan, Nathan, and I were on a bus. A big bus. From the outside it looked like a normal Charter bus, but on the inside… On the inside, it had to have been 14 floors.

Logan and I were sent to the 7th floor, while Nathan only went to the 2nd. When Logan and I got to the 7th floor we dropped our stuff on two unclaimed beds.

"Well, should we try to make some new friends before the school year starts?" Logan asked,

"Yeah, yeah. We should. I'll go and ask around." I answered.

"Right, and I'll stay here and nap."

"Right." I nodded as he collapsed onto his bed.

I saw an older kid who seemed a little bored, so I walked up and asked him, "Are you bored?"

He looked at me funny and then replied, "No, not really. But I could use someone to talk to. Herald Timothy Feather Jr." He extended his hand out for me to shake, "And you are?"

"Ryan Quinton Jaeger. Nice to meet you."

"Wait. Did you say _Ryan Quinton Jaeger_? That's your name, 100%, you're not pulling my leg?" Herald asked, very serious looking.

"Yes." I answered, "Is that bad?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that you survived a spell more powerful than the infamous killing curse (Avada Kedavra), a Pyro-Necromantic curse, so powerful that it would've turned most people into lifeless, burning mounds of ash." Herald informed me, still looking very serious.

"What does Pyro- Necromantic mean?" I asked, scared, but curious.

"It means that the spell manipulates Fire and Death simultaneously, very experimental, and these spells don't always work the way that they are intended to. That is the same with all spells that manipulate more Elements than one. Like Water and Earth, Air and Light, Fire and Time, and many other combinations." He answered.

"OK. Thanks." I said, satisfied with his answer.

"Oh, and before I forget. We have Troops at Gnomewitts, 6 of them. Kind of like Dormitories at Private schools and Collages." He informed me.

"Oh. So, I get to choose?" I asked.

"Nope. There's a very special ceremony that determines where you go. There's a list of the Troops on the 2nd floor, if you need to see them." Herald told me.

"Thanks." I said as I started down the stairs.

When I got to the second floor I immediately saw the list. I got closer to read it and it said:

_Salmonscale: Intelligent, honest, friendly, think before the throw, love the outdoors, and are very flexible._

_Briggfeet: Tall, incredibly strong, friendly, shy, and usually have big feet._

_Behemothema: Big, ferocious, rather dull, and are incredibly lacking in academic effort._

_Dragonward: Brave, rebellious, quick thinkers, athletic, tall, intelligent, and often, highly attractive._

_Foxfeather: Loyal, polite, very shy and quiet, unquestioning, and very smart._

_Wurmtail: Secretive, smart, deceitful, stubborn, malicious in nature, and very sly._

I thought about where I'd be most likely to end up, when Herald walked up behind me and said, "Hey."

"Ahh!" I jumped, "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry man, I was just coming to see what you thought of the troops." He defended.

"Oh. Well, I was just thinking about that. I'm definitely not _Wurmtail_, or _Behemothema_. And I'm probably not _Briggfeet_, or _Foxfeather_. But between _Dragonward_ and _Salmonscale_ it isn't quite as clear to me. Although, if you asked other people that know me pretty well, they'd probably say that I'm better described by _Dragonward_." I answered.

"Well, that's good enough for me. It's about time for bed, and I recommend that you get all that you can." Herald said.

"Alright. I am pretty tired." I said back as we headed up to our floor. "Oh! I forgot to ask you. What Troop are you in?" I asked.

"Salmonscale. Thanks for asking." Herald answered with a yawn. "Well, like I said, it's about time for me to hit the hay."


	4. Gnomewitts

**Disclaimer: No, I do not have the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, otherwise I'd be a published Author, and rich. Now, enjoy my attempt to make an American version of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gnomewitts**

The next few days passed by very quickly, and when the bus arrived at Gnomewitts I felt as though someone had fast forwarded my entire experience on the bus. We all put our uniforms on as fast as we could when we finally arrived. We got off oldest to youngest, so I was among the last off of the bus. We waited at the stop as the older kids got on self-drawn carriages towards the castle.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man appeared. "Ah, you must be the 1st years. If you all would kindly follow me." He said, turning around leading us to a stone platform. "Now, I need you all to get on this platform for me." He said, as everyone began to pile on.

"Excuse me, sir, but may I ask what your name is?" asked one of the other 1st years.

"Yes, you may. Professor Charles Augustus Feather III at your service. Some of you may've met my nephew Herald, he's a 3rd year this year." said the Professor. "Anyways, I'm going to need your help to get you all to school. I want you to say these magic words with me as I wave my wand."

Everyone nodded, eager to get going. "What are these magic words?" Nathan asked.

"I'll tell you. _Emeís elafróti̱ta ti̱s ptí̱si̱s_. Just say it with me. That's all you have to do. Now practice a few times before we take off." He told us, as the phrase clouded the air until the Professor cut it off. "Alright, it seems that we're all ready. On the count of three. One. Two. Three." "_Emeís elafróti̱ta ti̱s ptí̱si̱s_." We all said as Professor Feather waved his wand.

After we said the magical phrase, I began to feel my feet lifting up off of the ground. Logan, Nathan, and I all looked around to see how the other kids were reacting, and it seemed like they were just as surprised as we were.

I looked at Professor Feather to see him point his wand ahead of us, and I started to feel like I was accelerating forward. I loved this feeling, so I stuck my arms out like I was trying to be an airplane and I let out a full on Peter Pan crow. "Arrarooharooh! Woohoo!" I decided to try some tricks in the air. I did several aileron rolls, a barrel roll, and a superman dive. I heard some clapping from behind me, and I when I looked back I saw that I was now in front of the entire group, all of them whooping and cheering me on. So I did what anyone would do when they're being cheered on by a crowd, I did it again, but with more confidence and speed. I also tried a few other stunts. That earned me an even louder applause. I grinned, glad to have made a good first impression.

Professor Feather caught up to me and asked, "What's your name?"

"Ryan Quinton Jaeger. Why?" I asked back.

"I was just a little surprised by your reaction to flying. I didn't think any of the 1st years would be so eager to take to the skies like that." He answered. "But you're probably filled with even more surprises. Your entire family has been."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, your father's family, the Jaegers, immigrated to England from Germany around the 13th Century. They were the most ancient magical family in all of Europe, except for the houses in England. The Houses Black, Dumbledore, and Potter are the only Houses that are more ancient than the House of Jaeger, but just barely." Professor Feather informed me.

"So, my dad's family was Magical?" I asked.

"Yes, and it still is. You are one of your father's children, so the family is still alive. But if you and your siblings were to die, the House of Jaeger would cease. The reason your family is so small is because in the year 1897, your great great Grandfather, Ian Marcus Jaeger, lost his second wife in the act of child birth, and in the attempt to find a place to start a new life without any ties to England he arranged for the House of Jaeger to move to America. Unfortunately, the ship was sunk by pirates in the area. All of the passengers on the ship either drowned, were sold into slavery, or killed for sport. Except for your great Grandfather, Isaac Zachary Jaeger, Ian's 7th born child, whose 14th birthday was that day. He luckily managed to escape the pirates and he saved his father's wealth, and the family ring. He got to America and made a very large name for himself in the magical and non-magical communities, quintupling his family wealth. Eventually he married your great Grandmother and had a son, your Grandfather, Frank Thomas Jaeger.

"Whoa." I quietly exclaimed.

"Your Grandfather had a relatively normal life, he met your Grandmother after he served in the muggle U.S. army. She was a squib from an American magical family, and of course, he saw her and he married her less than 10 months after they met. They soon after had your father, Richard Hugh Andrew Jaeger, and raised him in America's magical community. He met me at school, and we were lifelong friends since. He also met your mother here, and was immediately head over heels with her. They began to date in their 4th year, and after they graduated, he popped the question. A few years later, they had you and your twin brother, but your father wasn't sure if he wanted you two to be raised in the magical world. So, he decided to raise you in the muggle world for the first 7 years of your lives, then your little sister was born, and 6 months after that, your father was murdered, and you were almost killed." Professor Feather recalled.

"Who killed him?" I asked.

"Your father was killed by Gorruum Jaculus Leviathan, an extremely evil man. He sold his soul to Satan for enhanced magical ability, a deadly price. He took the name Leviathan to show his loyalty to Satan, Leviathan being the name of one of the four crown princes of Hell. He was a gifted Pyro-Necromancer. He was also the one that nearly killed you, but you somehow repelled his spell. Your father wasn't as lucky, unfortunately. After he was murdered, your mother vowed to keep you and your siblings safe from a similar fate. So, she continued to raise you in the non-magical world."

"Whenever I asked my mother to tell me about Dad she would tear up and tell that she'd tell me all about him when I was older. It's very satisfying knowing about my family. Thank you." I said.

"Oh, looks like we're about there. Time to start our descent." He looked at a device on his wrist. "This is where I leave you. Please tell the other kids to follow you. When you see two lines of blinking lights like on a runway at the airport, head there and land. There will be staff there to show you the way. I need to go ahead and tell them that we've arrived." He said.

I nodded and went back to the group to tell them. "Ok, is everyone listening?" I asked.

"Yes." They all answered on unison.

"Ok, I need you to follow me. Professor Feather is going ahead to warn the staff that we're coming. Just make sure to follow me, and land where we're supposed to. Understood?" I asked.

"Yes." They all answered again.

"Ok, let's get going." I said as we flew to where we needed to be.

We landed and were lead to a hallway where a tall woman stood waiting. She wore a sincere smile on her face and she beamed even more when we smiled back.

"Hello, I am Professor Harre. Not the headmistress as some of you may think. I am her little sister, Silvia, and the Co-Deputy Headmistress." She informed us. "My partner is someone I'm sure you've already met, Professor Feather. Now, it is one of my tasks to get you all sorted into your Troops. I'll need you all to line up in front of this door as I call your name." She pointed at the door on the top of the stairs. "Albert Dickens. Lyanna Hearthkeep. Charles Baker IV. Alexandria Rodriguez. Timothy Drakon. Samantha Lynx. Leon Lionheart. Jocelyn Dominguez. Antonio Rodriguez-Garcia. Karen Jameson. Richard Scarrey. Katharine Chaplynn. Trevor Colson. Jaquaila Bachenschnouser. Logan Wisenbaker. Natasha Ptollchoffskky. Nathaniel Bowman. Sarah Bowman. Maurice Johnson. Carmen Zafar. Mychael Carpenter. Priscilla Akapalu. Esa Akapalu. Jasmine Thomas. Frederick Iam VII. Nathalie Luciano. Nathan Jaeger. Diana Jinx. Ryan Jaeger. Is everyone here?" She asked after reciting all of our names perfectly off of a list.

"Yes." We all answered in line where we were supposed to be.

"Good. Follow me." She said.


	5. The Pillar, the Sword, and the Helmet

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to The Harry Potter series. So don't ask me for them.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The pillar, the sword, and the helmet**

We marched down a narrow corridor in single file, until we reached a sudden stop. Since I was at the end of the line, I couldn't see what was happening, but I could hear it.

"Now, when I open this door you will follow me, and stop on the red X on the stage. As I call you up to be sorted, the line needs to move up to the X. Are we all ready?" asked Professor Harre.

"Yes, ma'am." We replied.

"Good." She smiled.

The doors opened and the line moved out of the door. But only 3 seconds after I passed the doorway, the line stopped again. I tried to get a better look, but I had no luck. Again, all that I could do was listen. I sighed surrender, and got several of the other 1st years to look back at me in annoyance. I hadn't meant to sigh that loudly.

"Ah. It seems that our newest recruits have arrived. Well, then I'll turn this part to you, Professor." I heard someone say. I guessed that it was the headmistress, Professor Violet Harre. She and her younger sister sounded very much alike, the only way I could tell them apart was that Violet sounded silkier, and Silvia's voice was a little bubblier.

"Thank you, Headmistress. First, is Albert Dickens." Professor Harre projected. I heard him walk up to her. Then there was some whispering that I couldn't make out, and after about a minute, a metallic voice shouted, "_**Behemothema!"**_

There was applause, but it was strongest from the set of tables that were the furthest to the right of the stage. "Lyanna Hearthkeep." Called the Professor. This didn't take nearly as long, because in only a few seconds I heard the voice yell out, _**"Foxfeather!"**_ Again, there was applause, but it was cut shorter than before.

"Charles Baker IV." A pause. _**"Salmonscale!"**_ Applause again. "Alexandria Rodriguez." _**"Briggfeet!"**_ "Timothy Drakon." _**"Wurmtail!"**_ "Samantha Lynx." _**"Foxfeather!"**_ "Leon Lionheart." _**"Dragonward!"**_ "Jocelyn Dominguez." _**"Salmonscale!" **_"Antonio Rodriguez-Garcia." _**"Briggfeet!"**_ "Karen Jameson." _**"Dragonward!" **_"Richard Scarrey." _**"Foxfeather!"**_ "Katharine Chaplynn." _**"Salmonscale!" **_"Trevor Colson." _**"Salmonscale!" **_"Jaquaila Bachenschnouser." _**"Behemothema!" **_"Logan Wisenbaker." _**"Dragonward!" **_"Natasha Ptollchoffskky." _**"Wurmtail!" **_"Nathaniel Bowman." _**"Dragonward!" **_"Sarah Bowman." _**"Dragonward!" **_"Maurice Johnson." _**"Briggfeet!" **_"Carmen Zafar." _**"Foxfeather!"**_ "Mychael Carpenter." _**"Dragonward!" **_"Priscilla Akapalu." _**"Salmonscale!" **_"Esa Akapalu." _**"Briggfeet!" **_"Jasmine Thomas." _**"Wurmtail!" **_"Frederick Iam VII." _**"Wurmtail!"**_ "Nathalie Luciano." _**"Dragonward!" **_Suddenly, I realized that there were just three of us left, three still in the balance, undetermined, awaiting evaluation.

"Nathan Jaeger." Called Professor Harre. I watched him as he nervously walked up to the pillar. This was the first time that I paid attention to what they do to decide our troop. First, he climbed onto the pillar. Next, he drew the sword from the pillar. Then, the helmet was put on his head. The helmet then formed a face in the metal and shouted, _**"Salmonscale!"**_ I wasn't surprised, he had all of the traits that are seen as _Salmonscale_.

"Diana Jinx." I felt my fingers going numb, knowing that I was next, and I was the last 1st year to be sorted. That really didn't help my nerves. Diana went through the normal process, and after about 2 minutes of complete and utter silence, a loud, _**"Dragonward!"**_ ripped through the air.

"Ryan Jaeger." Professor Harre called.

I began to walk forward when I heard loud murmuring coming from all of the students in the hall. This intrigued me, _"Why did my name start up all of this whispering?"_

"Please do quiet down, everyone." Professor Harre discerned.

I continued to walk towards the pillar, hearing the whispering resume. I ignored it and got to the pillar. I climbed onto it, pulled out the sword, which was lighter than I had expected, and I felt the helmet get fitted onto my head.

There was silence and then I heard the metallic voice of the helmet say to me, _**"Ah. I knew you'd be along soon. I know a lot of things about you. But where do I put you? Have any suggestions? Not that they'll change my mind once it's made." **_"Uh, well, _Dragonward_ seems to me like it's where I'll fit the best, but Salmonscale could work as well. I do know that I most certainly won't fit with _Behemothema_, or _Wurmtail._ Where are you putting me?" _**"I can't tell you yourself, I have to shout it for everyone to hear." **_"Oh." _**"Dragonward!"**_ Shouted the helmet.

A roar of applause came from the hall. I reinserted the sword, took the helmet of, and jumped off of the pillar. As I walked off the stage I saw almost everyone at _Dragonward's_ table trying to offer me a seat. I nodded to them and sat between Logan and Diana. That shut them all up. As soon as I sat down, the elder Professor Harre stood up to say something to us.

"If you all would allow me, I'd like to say something before you all dig into the feast." The hall instantly silenced itself. "Thank you. Now, as you all now know, we have another Jaeger here at our school. Two, in fact. But despite they're fame, which they probably didn't know about until just now, they are still students that are here to learn. I expect equal treatment of all of the new 1st years." Professor Harre warned, "Now, to review some rules about the grounds. The mountain is off limits to all students, with the exception of the Head Boy and Girl and their deputies. Any participants in PDA will be sent to their dorms to await judgment from their Troop-master, so keep it private." She winked. "And finally, Have fun and learn. Now, you may rip the food to millions of tiny pieces as you feast." She said as she waved her wand out towards us, and food magically appeared before us.

Everyone jumped at the food as soon as it appeared. After about ten minutes of eating, conversations began to take place.

"So, you're the famous Ryan Quinton Jaeger?" I heard a girl ask, I looked to my left and realized that Diana had just asked me a question.

"Huh?" I responded

"I said, you're the famous Ryan Quinton Jaeger?" She repeated, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, that's my name. Why am I so famous?" I answered, and then asked.

"Well, you did survive a Pyro- Necromantic curse that killed your father. That's probably one reason." She answered.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Now is this often a result of surviving such as spell?" I asked, as I created a small flame and held it in my hand under the table where only the two of us could see it.

Diana nearly jumped out of her seat. "How are you doing that? It's impossible!"

"Well, to answer your question, I'm just manipulating potential energy inside of my body. What you probably call inner magic. All I have to do is force the energy out of my hand, or anywhere else. Another thing is that no matter how long I try, I can't burn myself, and I don't get sunburned." I answered rather thoroughly. "By the way, none of my family knows that I can do this. You're the first to find out."

"You, Ryan Quinton Jaeger, will make my life what it needs to be, exciting." Diana told me.

About an hour after I revealed my hidden talent to Diana, Professor Violet Harre got up to say something again. "Now, that we all have filled ourselves, I'd wager that most of you are ready for bed. Troop Guides, please lead the 1st years to their Troop houses and dorms."

We were lead up several flights of stairs, and through an overpass to a tower with smaller towers sprouting from the main one. We went up some more stairs and got to a set of double doors.

"This is the entrance to the_ Dragonward_ common room. From there, if you go down a small spiral staircase you'll find the dining room, where we'll eat breakfast and lunch. Then, two staircases that go up into the smaller towers you saw outside are where the bed rooms are. Boys on the left, girls on the right. Each year has its own room with several beds for each person to get one." The young man leading us informed the group.

We got in and went up the staircases to see our rooms. Logan and I pretty much collapsed on the beds furthest from the door to the room, claiming the bed. The other guys did the same, and in less than a minute, we were all fast asleep.


	6. My 1st Class

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Franchise, and I never will. However, I'd appreciate it if you gave this fanfiction a read. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6: My 1****st**** Class**

The next two days went by incredibly fast. All I can remember now is that I talked to Diana a lot, and Logan and I enjoyed listening to the teachers talk, already learning about magic and school hadn't even started yet.

On Sunday, Nathan came by the tower to talk to me. We talked about how much fun it was going to be and then Nathan informed me, "You know, you, Logan and I have all of the same classes."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, except for the first class of the day. I think it's like each Troop has its own exclusive class. And that girl that you've been hanging out with." He said.

"You mean Diana?" I asked.

"Yeah, she has all of your classes too." Nathan told me. This made me really happy for some reason. I was really looking forward to tomorrow.

I woke up the next day very early, but not willingly. Pyre decided to move from next to my feet to on my face at 5:17 in the morning. His weight, admittedly not much, suffocated me awake. I looked at the time and groaned. I decided not to risk being tardy to my first class on my first day by going back to sleep, so I got up out of the bed, pulled a uniform out of my footlocker, showered, and changed into it.

After all of that was taken care of, I strolled down the stairs into the common room to see two of the troops Troop Guides having a make-out session. Lucky for me, they had their eyes closed and they hadn't seen me, and they were noisy enough to not hear me coming. I sat down in a chair facing away from them, picked up a book off of the coffee table in front of me, and coughed, "Ahem!" I could hear them shoot upright on the couch. They scooted away from each other and sat in silence for about 7 minutes. Then I heard them get up off of the couch and walk over towards where I was sitting. I put on my best pokerface, and pretended to read.

"Hello there. May I ask your name?" said the girl.

"Yes you may." I answered, "Ryan Quinton Jaeger, at your service."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Ryan. May we also ask what you're doing awake at this early hour?" asked the boy.

"My kitten woke me up, and I decided to deal with it rather than go back to sleep." I answered truthfully.

"Ah… I see. And did you perhaps see anything going on in the common room when you walked in?" He asked.

"No. Not a thing, sir." I winked.

"Good." He said as the both of them turned to resume cuddling on the couch. "I like that kid. He knows how it works." I heard him whisper to her.

"Yes, I agree. He'll be quite the character to watch grow in this school." Said the girl. It took me a long time to find out that those two really weren't kidding when they said they'd watch me grow up during my years at Gnomewitts and for many years after.

After everyone else had woken up and were all in the common room, the two Troop Guides from earlier called for our attention. "Hello, and welcome to the first day of the term. I'm Brian"

"And I'm Julia, and we're going to show you 1st years where your classes are."

"Yes we are, and we'll answer any questions about classes, this school, and magic in general, if such inquiries arise in your heads. But before any of that… Breakfast!" exclaimed Brian.

Everyone flooded into the room at the bottom of the spiral staircase and found a seat to settle in, ready to eat. There were eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, muffins, and toast. The works.

Immediately following breakfast, we were all in our first class, Pyromancy. Our teacher's name was Professor Helena Orion. She took role, and wrote on the board the phrases, _"Manifestum est ignis virtus" _and _"Industria in pluribus modis"_

"Right. Now, who can tell me what these 2 phrases translate into in English?" Professor Orion asked us.

I immediately knew the answer, but I didn't raise my hand to give someone else a chance to answer. Of course, I wasn't the only one who knew the answer, and in a matter of milliseconds Diana's hand was up ready to answer.

"Yes, Ms. Jinx?"

"The first phrase translates to 'Fire is energy manifest' and the second phrase translates, in this context, into 'Energy manifests in many ways'. Diana answered thoroughly.

"Very good Ms. Jinx. That is exactly the answer I was looking for. Yes, as the second phrase indicates, energy can be turned into many different things, such as fire, electricity, light, and life, which can be taken away." Professor Orion added. "Since this is Pyromancy, we will be mostly focusing on fire, with electricity mingled into a few lessons, seeing as they are related. Now, I have a question for you all. Is it possible to Pyromance without a wand?"

I decided to answer this one. "Yes it is. But it takes extreme focus, the understanding of magic within your own body, and many years of practice."

Professor Orion looked at me with an expressionless face. "While you aren't wrong, Mr. Jaeger. You forgot to mention that only a select few people can handle it, such as your great grandfather, Gorruum Jaculus Leviathan, and me." She summoned a small flame in her hand to prove her point. "Now this flame will be passed around the class to find who in this class is actually capable of wielding fire without aide from a wand. If you begin to feel faint after holding the flame for a few seconds, you are not capable of wand-less Pyromancy."

The flame was passed around for a few minutes until it got to me. I figured since she was scouting for Pyromancers, I might as well give her a show. "Finally." I said

"What do you mean Mr. Jaeger?" Professor Orion asked.

"I love fire, so much. I mean, look at this." I said as I let the flame grow larger.

"I see we've found our Pyromancer. Tell me, can you do this?" She asked as she threw a punch and fire came out.

"Of course." I answered as I repeated her movement and replicated the result. "Can you do this?" I asked as I shot lightning at the wall, leaving a large scorch mark. That earned me a round of applause.

"I'd rather not hurt someone." She replied. "That is all for today's class. Dismissed." She told the class. "Mr. Jaeger, could I pull you aside for a second?" She asked me.

"Uh, Ok. Am I in trouble?"

"Oh, no. Don't worry. I was actually going to ask you how you learned to shoot lightning from your fingertips like that." Professor Orion meekly replied.

"Oh, it's simple really. First, think about lightning hitting a tree and lighting it on fire. Next, think about how hot lightning must be to light a tree on fire. Then, you think about what lightning is, an electrical discharge. After that, you think about where in your body an electrical discharge would occur, your heart. Finally, you focus on taking that electrical discharge from your heart and forcing it outside of your body through a single point, like your fingertips." I walked her through. "Once you get that down, all you have to do is practice."

"Thank you. Now, you'd better get to your next class."

"Right. Bye."


End file.
